This invention relates generally to a reinforcing assembly for a garage door, and more particularly, to a reinforcing assembly for use with a wooden double-wide four panel garage door which sags in the middle of the door.
The problem with wood panel garage doors is that over time they begin to sag in the middle of the door, thereby raising the edges of the door and giving the door the appearance of a "smile". The only remedy thus far has been to either replace the entire garage door at great expense or to add unsightly straps to the exterior of the door to raise the sagging portion. These remedies are not only expensive, but in some instances makes it impractical to have a wooden garage door which may match the exterior of a home.